The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, a storage medium, and an information processing system capable of using a measuring apparatus or the like properly.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-80102 discloses a measuring probe (e.g., coordinate length measuring machine, machine tool, or inspection robot) configured to measure an object. The measuring probe sends/receives various data such as measured data to/from an associated unit. Examples of the associated unit include a computer, hardware connecting to a computer such as a dongle, an interface configured to communicate with a computer, and the like. Further, other disclosed examples of the associated unit include an actuation button, a smart card, and the like configured to update data stored in the measuring probe (paragraphs [0013], [0014], etc. of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-80102).
The measuring probe disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-80102 includes an authentication module configured to confirm if an associated unit (i.e., the other end of communication) is authentic. If the authentication module confirms authenticity of the associated unit, for example, it is possible to load various data such as data for updating firmware. Further, the measuring probe is allowed to send measured data to the associated unit. As a result, for example, it is possible to prevent a third party from using an incompatible measuring probe and from manufacturing a counterfeit measuring probe (paragraphs [0005], [0007], etc. of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-80102).